Me, Myself and Murdoch
"Me, Myself and Murdoch" is the fifth episode of the third season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the thirty-first episode of the series. It first aired on March 16, 2010 (UK). Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the murder of Alexander Taylor, who is found in his living room on his birthday, having been killed with an axe. The case seems open and shut when they find the man's daughter, Charlotte, sitting on her bed with the murder weapon in her hands. Charlotte admits that she killed her father but has no memory of it. She also says she often has no memory when she is possessed by the devil. During an interrogation, another entity, Maddie, emerges from her psyche, leading Murdoch to conclude that there are two personalities in the same body. He consults Dr. Roberts, who has helped him in the past, who recommends they try hypnosis. While hypnotizing her, with Dr. Ogden observing the interview, Charlotte spots Julia and regresses into another personality - that of a three year old girl named Girlie. Girlie admits that she knows who the killer is, but cannot tell them since she promised Boo Boo, her older brother, that she would not tell. On Murdoch's orders, Crabtree researches the family history through public records while Murdoch and Dr. Roberts use hypnosis to delve into Charlotte's trauma. They discover that Bernice Taylor was a widow married to a Mr. Edwards, and that she inherited the house upon his death. One year later, she married Alexander Taylor and gave birth to two children, a son named Joshua and a daughter named Charlotte. Bernice's 13 year old son from her first marriage, Robert, resented the abuse his drunken stepfather wreaked upon him and ran away from home. A few years later, Alexander Taylor butchered his wife in the cellar, with the murder being witnessed by Charlotte, driving her to madness. After burying her body in the floor and pouring cement on top of it, Taylor met another woman at church and married her, persuading her to take on Bernice's identity legally since the house was under Bernice's name. Eventually, Robert Edwards, who had taken the identity of a Clive Brewster from Richmond, B.C., returned to his family home to work as a farmhand, eager to see if his mother, whom he was told had run off during a previous return visit, had returned. Instead, he found another woman pretending to be his mother. Seeing how Alexander was still a drunk and abusive father who beat Charlotte, Robert took the axe and killed his stepfather, planning to frame Taylor's wife for the crime. In the end, Charlotte is exonerated and sent to preside under Dr. Roberts' care, while Robert Edwards is incarcerated, with the Toronto Constabulary applying a demand for leniency. Character Revelations *Julia Ogden is interested in psychiatry and proves most capable in engaging "Girlie" into a whisper game to help solve the case. Continuity *Dr. Roberts makes his third appearance. *Charlotte returns in [[The Incurables|''The Incurables]] in Season 8. Historical References *'Eberhardt Gmelin''' is sometimes credited as being the first to report a case of multiple personality. However, there are reports of an earlier account by Paracelsus who wrote of a woman in 1646. Nevertheless, Gmelin's 1791 account of "exchanged personality" is very important as the first account of multiple personality written about in great detail. Trivia * In 2010, Anastasia Phillips was nominated for Gemini Award for her guest role as Charlotte / Maddie / Girlie. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Paul Amos as Dr. Roberts Guest Cast Rosemary Dunsmore as Bernice Taylor Anastasia Phillips as Charlotte Matthew Ferguson as Clive Brewster Callahan Connor as Joshua Taylor Bruce Beaton as Norman Copps Uncredited Cast Gallery MeMyself - 1 mommy.PNG|Mommy? MeMyself 2.PNG|Whisper game, tell the Detective MeMyself 3.PNG 305 Me Myself and Murdoch Blackboard.PNG|Murdoch at the Blackboard|link=Blackboard Me Myself .jpeg|In the basement 305 Me, Myself, and Murdoch Blackboard familytree1.PNG|Blackboard: A family tree of suspects|link=Blackboard Category:Season Three